


It's Private

by bellaliemy, Dombell



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, wheeee idk, when don't my fics have spanking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombell/pseuds/Dombell
Summary: Matt's a fuckin ass and won't leave Chris alone.But like, Chris is DaddyTM so you know what that means.





	It's Private

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU, RAY (bellaliemy) FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS!!  
> (Go read his fics they're great.)

Chris scans Matt’s living room.  
  
The afterparty for the _massive_ gig that night had turned the frontman’s relatively compact residence into a madhouse.  
Attractive and boisterous characters were at every turn, cups of cheap booze littered every table top.  
  
Loud and crazy wasn’t exactly Chris’s style, but he had planned on crashing there that night with his bandmates to help them clean up the next day, so he stayed and endured.  
  
It was nearing the end of the night.  
Dom was snogging on the couch with some damsel (in a leopard print dress of course) and Chris had settled near the bar to chat with some pals over drinks.  
  
Eventually, the bassist spots Matt across the room, shirtless, trying to seduce a chick with a black boa slung across her shoulders.  
In other words, he’s being the suave people-charmer wannabe he tends to turn into when he’s drunk or feeling especially confident.  
In this case, both.  
  
Chris rolls his eyes and takes a drink.  
  
Sure, his obnoxious flirting worked fine with the atmosphere of the party, but that didn’t change the fact that Matt was just being annoying and, frankly, kind of an ass, seeing as the lady obviously wasn’t interested.  
Much to Chris’s second-hand-embarrassment relief, Matt eventually gives up and stumbles away.  
  
Chris turns back to his small group and rejoins the conversation.  
Not two seconds later, he hears quickly advancing footsteps from behind him and something slams full force into his back before he can react.  
  
“JESUS! What the-!?” He grunts, dropping his drink with a clatter.  
  
Just as Chris had dreaded, he was Matt’s next target of drunken harassment; An overexcitable Matthew had just leapt up from behind and latched onto his back, piggy-back style.  
Chris futilely attempts shoving him off, but Matt only holds tighter and giggles gleefully.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“aaAAAAAhaha I gotcha!” He squeals.  
  
“Fuckin- Stop it!”  
  
Matt wraps his legs around Chris’s waist.  
  
Chris laughs, “Get _off_ , you wanker!”  
  
His company was cackling with laughter by this point and Matt, of course, does _not_ get off.  
Chris politely excuses himself from his amused friends to go the restroom, hoping this would prompt the madman clinging to his back to give it up and bug someone else for attention.  
  
As Chris enters the room with the nearest toilet, also known as Dom’s bedroom, he quickly realizes that this was not the case.  
Matt wasn’t going to give up that easily.  
  
“Faster, slave!”  
He kicks his thin legs excitably and points forward.  
  
“Matt, I’m going to the restroom. Get off.”  
It was funny at first, but now he was getting a bit irritated,  
Matt was acting like a child.

A few moments pass and he still hasn't loosened his grip. So, in one sweeping motion, Chris grabs Matt's ankles, spins around, and throws his body off, aiming _mercifully_ for Dom's bed.

He hits the mattress with a scream of laughter.

Chris turns in a huff to lock himself in the bathroom until Matt leaves, but the scrawny man is already charging at him.  
He slips between Chris and the door and wrestles with him pathetically- it’s almost cute. He effortlessly deflects Matt’s fists and pushes his arms away, so he drops to the floor to grab at Chris’s legs instead.  
  
“Come on, Matt, you’re drunk. Just leave me be.” The taller man’s patience had been worn thin.  
  
Matt just laughs, completely disregarding what Chris had thought was a very serious tone of voice.  
Growling, he trudges towards the bathroom and drags Matt behind him. The arms around his leg slows his progress considerably.  
Matt falls off at the effort, but just like that he’s scrambled up onto Chris’s back again.  
  
That was it.  
  
He throws him onto the bed again, but this time when Matt stands back up, Chris is ready.  
  
He shoves Matt back on the bed once more and towers over him. As Matt makes to lift himself up yet again in an act of defiance, Chris grabs his shoulders, forcing his chest down into the sheets.  
Chris weighs down on him, easily eliminating all attempts at escape.  
  
“ **_Stop_ ** .”  
  
Matt wiggles uselessly against him, bent at his hips over the bedside.  
Chris presses down harder and summons another burst of giggles from the boy.  
  
“Oooooh. Man-handling me, are y-”  
  
_SMACK_  
  
Matt chokes on his last word and freezes.  
Time catches up with Chris and he falters, his hand still hovering above Matt’s arse and his other arm still firmly pressed into his back.  
  
Matt shifts uncomfortably below him and coughs.  
  
“D-.. do that again?” The question was laced with disbelief.  
  
Chris breathes lowly for a moment, then brings his hand down harshly again over loose, thin track-suit sweats.  
  
_“Oh”_  
  
Chris huffs a breath of mixed amusement and relief when Matt’s fingers grab at the sheets and makes no motion to get away.  
  
“You like that, eh?”  
  
Chris takes a moment to marvel at the fact that this simple action could finally sober up the once raving lunatic beneath him.  
It felt amazing, empowering.  
  
In a frenzy of control he quickly gives Matt three more, each resounding smack prompting a small noise from the boy, then pauses.  
After basking in Matt’s poorly suppressed heavy breathing for a moment, Chris lets off of him and walks away.  
Matt whines at the cool air above him- what he thought was the end of his discipline.  
He stands to protest but finds, to both his delight and fear, that Chris had simply locked the door.  
  
The room goes quiet and dense with anticipation, the music and rowdy voices from the party now seeming miles away.  
  
Chris couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but it was just sublime to have this dominance over the frontman for once.  
  
He glides briskly towards Matt.  
Apprehensive, Matt takes a step back, his heart skipping a beat.  
Matt feels strong hands he couldn’t break free from even _if_ he tried maneuvering him around with ease as though he were just a doll.  
  
He doesn’t realize he’s lying across the other man’s lap until he feels a hand just barely caressing his backside.  
Matt tenses his shoulders against the arm draped across his back.  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
Matt huffs and hides his face in the blankets.  
  
“...uhm-“  
  
Finally, he responds. “Yes. Please don’t stop.”  
  
Matt’s head reels as a blissfully stinging slap graces his senses.  
All at once it hits him that he’s being spanked over the knee by _Chris_ , and it’s fantastic.  
  
He feels his face heat up considerably as the second smack resonates through the air.  
Chris’s hand had more coverage than Matt was used to.  
  
Another.  
He was actually fantastic at this; it hurt even through the fabric of his trousers.  
  
_knock knock_

The heat that had been swelling in the pit of Matt’s stomach disappears abruptly.  
Somebody was knocking at the door.  
  
Chris presses his arms down on Matt’s shoulders and thighs to keep him still.  
  
“Who’s in there?”  
  
It was Dom’s voice. He was probably in search of some alone time with his catch for the night.  
  
“Occupied!”  
  
“Chris? What are you doing in there?”  
  
“...uh.. It’s private! Sorry!”  
  
Matt tries to stand but Chris only presses harder.  
  
“Oh, okay...”  
  
Some murmuring.  
  
“Uh... well we’re gonna go use Matt’s room, then. Could you let him know?”  
  
Matt hums a sort of disapproval, but it wasn’t his choice.  
  
“Alright, I’ll let him know!”  
  
“He-“ Matt twists to face the door the best he can.  
  
“HEY!! St- ...CHANGE THE SHEETS WHEN YOU’RE DONE!”  
  
Chris squeezes hard to shut him up, but it’s too late.  
  
“Matt? You’re in there too?? What the hell are you doing with Chris?”  
  
Chris gives Matt an exasperated look.

“We said it’s _private!!"_  
  
There was a long pause and the faint sound of a young lady complaining outside the door.  
  
“Okay...”

He cracks up.

“HaHA ohh-my-god-I-can’t-believe-this.... Make sure you change the sheets after _you’re_ done, too!”  
  
Matt tries in vain to stand again as Dom walks away. The sound of him laughing through his words as he explains what had just happened to his girl slowly fades away.  
  
Chris heaves an annoyed sigh.  
He wasn’t gonna let them live this down for anything.  
  
“W- we-“  
  
“We’re not done here.”  
Chris cuts him off.  
  
“Oh, thank god.”  
  
He shifts them both back into their previous positions.  
“You’re not getting off _that_ easy.”  
  
“ _Oh_ , thank god... w-woah, WOAH-“  
  
Matt kicks as Chris yanks down his trousers and exposes the grey boxer shorts underneath.  
  
Slap after slap rings through the air, and Matt’s face grows red as arousal relights in his core.  
With the track pants out of the way, he could feel the warmth in Chris’s hand at each smack.  
  
He was increasing in intensity at a steady rate, and Matt was starting to whine at the burning sensation it caused.  
  
Twenty strokes in, Chris decides to step it up a notch.  
He loops his fingers gingerly underneath Matt’s boxers and peels them back.

Matt breathes faster, but aside from that there’s no protest so Chris proceeds, leaving no skin covered from Matt’s arse to the middle of his thighs.

Matt’s face is completely hidden in sheets, only bright red ear tips and messy black hair visible.  
  
**_SMACK!_ **  
  
Matt lurches forward and yelps.  
There’s a pause to let the stinging die down and Matt pushes his hips upwards ever so slightly.  
The sight makes Chris twitch.  
He’s gonna make Matt come tonight.  
  
A plethora of harsh but swift slaps assaults one side, then the other, and so on back and forth with no time in between to adjust.  
It goes on mercilessly for what feels like ages.  
Chris’s punishing hand lands everywhere, not neglecting Mmats cleft and thighs.  
  
Matt’s moaning gets a little louder, a little higher in pitch, just a bit more needy with each passing minute until he’s gasping and writhing on Chris’s lap.  
And still it continues just as harsh and steady as it started.  
  
He thinks he might just come right there.  
  
It’s not until Matt’s arse is a bright shade of red that Chris stops, abruptly, and soothes the area.  
  
Matt weakly grinds down into him, eliciting a moan from both men. Then, Chris gets an idea.  
  
He lets his fingers slide barely between Matt, almost as if to ask a question.  
His answer is another grinding downwards and a heavy exhale, so he delves deeper and gently teases Matt’s opening, earning a shudder.  
  
“Can I.. ah... what’s the deal with you and Dom nowadays?”  
  
Matt speaks through stuttered breaths.  
  
“He wouldn’t mind if we did anything, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“Well, um..”  
  
Chris massages the area with two fingers, making Matt arch his back and whimper.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
“Jesus, Chris, just do it. Just have your way with me. Fucking hell.” His voice cracks.  
  
Chris chuckles.  
  
“Well alright then. I just don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“There’s lube in the middle shelf to your left.”  
  
“Why do you know that? Actually, wait, no. I don’t need to know.”  
  
Matt snorts despite himself.  
  
Chris lifts Matt from his lap, positions him bent over with his hands on the bed, and completely removes all clothing below Matt’s waist.  
Matt quivers as he hears the bottle being opened and grimaces when the cold substance comes in contact with his skin.  
  
Chris wordlessly unbuckles and slicks himself up generously with several pumps before placing the bottle on the bedside and lining up with Matt. He eases his tip inside teasingly and grabs Matt’s waist.  
  
“Tell me if it hurts too much.”  
  
Then he slides in.  
All the way in.  
  
Matt cries out loudly both in pain and joy. He trembles at the intrusion and fights to keep his feet planted in place.  
  
“If you don’t say when it hurts, I’ll assume it doesn’t...”  
  
His voice lowers to a growl.  
  
“...and that I need to try harder.”  
  
Matt whimpers breathily as Chris pulls out and plunges back in.  
He was a lot more to take than Matt expected.  
  
This is both a good thing and a bad thing, as he craves the punishment, but doesn’t exactly want to be crippled by this encounter, either.  
  
In the end, it didn’t matter.  
  
Chris quickly finds a slow rhythm.  
Each thrust encompasses him entirely in Matt, who has long since fallen to his elbows.  
Tears prickle at his eyes and he grimaces as he’s stretched more than ever before.  
  
The pace builds steadily and Chris starts pulling Matt’s hips back into him at each pump.  
Each smack of Chris’s hips against his sensitive arse coincides with a grunt from Matt.  
Chris takes a first full of Matt's hair, pulling back to drive harder into him

Eventually the angle changes just so and Matt’s grunts turn abruptly to screams.  
Chris smiles and moves slightly so he’s aiming even more towards that perfect spot.

Again and again, he pounds into Matt, right over his prostate.  
Bit by bit, Chris’s movements become feverish as he edges ever nearer to release.  
  
Several thrusts later Matt comes with a long mewl, knees trembling and fingers gripping the sheets for all he’s worth.  
His entire body clenches around Chris, pushing him too over the edge not three thrusts later.  
  
Chris let’s go of Matt’s hair and he collapses to the bed. He grabs some tissues from the bedside table and cleans himself.  
He turns and sees Matt breathing heavily on his knees with his torso still resting on the bed.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
Matt stands and nods.  
He goes restroom to clean up while Chris takes the soiled sheets off the bed and balls them up into Dom’s hamper.  
Chris walks cautiously to the bathroom door.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are y- I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”  
  
Chris holds his breath.  
  
“It hurt.. but I liked it.”  
  
“Ah. Good, good.”  
  
“Like, a lot. I think I’m gonna have to annoy you more often now.”  
  
Chris laughs.  
  
“Uhm, I think Dom’s taking your bedroom for the night... where do you guys keep the blankets?”  
  
“In the closet. Like you, apparently.”  
  
“I’m not gay. After this? Maaaaybe bi. For certain people. Definitely not gay though.”  
  
Matt opens the door and makes eye contact.  
  
“You and me both.”  
  
\- - -  
  
“No, wait. Leave them off. You look cute.”  
  
Matt stops pulling up the pair of borrowed pajama bottoms and looks at Chris.  
  
“Really? I feel like a girl like this...”  
  
He was wearing one of Dom’s tees and underwear, but nothing else.  
  
“So what? You _look_ like a girl all the time.”  
  
“Ahh, fuck you.”

“Your arse looks good in those bottoms, you know.”

Matt’s cheeks tint with a slight blush.

Chris holds up the blanket up, inviting Matt in.

He crawls into Dom’s freshly made bed and curls up next to Chris.  
He plants a kiss into Matt’s hair but he swats him away, giggling.  
  
Chris lets out a content hum and wraps an arm around Matt as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
